


In My Blood

by Pixeled



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Vincent steps off the ledge. When he does, Chaos takes over, pounding in his temples, ripping through him. He roars as wings tear through his back. He is half himself, half WEAPON, and he feels the burn of destiny flooding through his veins, in Chaos’s veins. When he’s Chaos, he feels alive, visceral and uncharted. And in his blood he feels hunger. Hunger for everything. Hunger for death and rebirth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	In My Blood

Vincent steps off the ledge. When he does, Chaos takes over, pounding in his temples, ripping through him. He roars as wings tear through his back. He is half himself, half WEAPON, and he feels the burn of destiny flooding through his veins, in Chaos’s veins. When he’s Chaos, he feels alive, visceral and uncharted. And in his blood he feels hunger. Hunger for everything. Hunger for death and rebirth.

Vincent has to remember how to breathe, but of course Chaos does it for him.

He feels fire, electricity pulse through him. It’s addicting and horrifying both.

Chaos is a creature of the night. They don’t have too many dissimilarities. Vincent has learned that less people are around to stare at night. He’s not normal. Neither is Chaos.

He can feel Chaos’s heart. It beats so much harder than his and his lungs fill so much better than his.

In Vincent’s blood there is death, the sluggish weight of his slow heartbeat. Chaos is alive and strong.

He can tell Chaos is excited. He swoops over Edge like a guardian and a devil both. They meld into one, and Vincent knows that his thoughts echo inside his brain like a cosmic calamity.

Chaos is free, as much as he is shackled to Vincent. He controls. He always controls. Vincent takes a backseat, paralyzed. He is both WEAPON and great divide. And although Chaos protects, he also destroys.

He is judge and executioner both.

They fly away from Edge, over the wreckage of Midgar, and beyond. To the mountains and the seas and everything in between.

Vincent almost enjoys it, this escape. But he knows it will be over soon.

Edge needs him. Edge needs Chaos. It’s in their blood, beating like a drum.

And sure enough, when it’s dawn Vincent is on the top of the building again as if he never fell off its edge. Chaos is furled inside him once again. He touches his chest as if he can feel the protomateria.

It throbs, like it often does when Chaos recedes. When he steps inside the building Reeve is there to greet him, concern etched into his features. He never can hide how he feels from his face. Vincent both likes that and doesn’t. Reeve is a good man, a good commissioner. He doesn’t want concern. He doesn’t want attention. He doesn’t want to look human, to be treated as such, because he isn’t human. He is other. Maybe that’s why when he is Chaos it is preferable.

Vincent tells his lungs to keep contracting and filling with air, tells his heart to beat, tells his blood to pump. He walks past Reeve, who comes running after him, but he is already gone.

He can feel the wreckage and the pain in his blood, and he knows it will always burn like a fire. No more mercy. No more pain. There is no escape. He drains his soul to feel the WEAPON and the divide in his blood.

One day, he knows, he will be called upon, and when that day arrives, he will do his duty. It’s the least he can do for all the sins that flow through him.


End file.
